King Greaser
by sassykat780
Summary: Derby and Johnny's relationship is toxic can a Greaser and Prep really love each other or at the end of the day is it just sex follow their journey through Bullworth Academy. What happens when Derby's right hand man starts to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1- Love me like you do

**My King the Greaser**

Warning- Story contains M/M slash, adult themes and strong language Johnny/Derby

 **Ch1-Love Me Like You Do**

Derby lay strapped to his bed in Harrington house toying and testing his restraints as the Greaser continued to tease his body by leaving kisses all the way down his naked flesh, Derby moaned with pleasure he hoped no one could hear him since he wasn't particularly quiet.

"You're so cute Harrington laying there helpless totally at my mercy" Johnny said giving a devious grin to Derby who tried to look angry at him but only managed to breathe out the words "Fuck off Vincent" he warned.

Derby watched the Greaser carefully as he discarded his trousers "Harrington I want to hear you beg" Johnny suggested.

"Harrington's don't beg Vincent" Derby called from the bed slowly aching he wanted to cum then and there but Johnny had prevented him from doing so by trapping him in a cock ring.

Johnny gently nibbled Derby's neck causing him too loose control "Please Fuck me Vincent I need it" Derby said voice just audible Johnny spoke "I think we can ask a bit better than that Harrington" Johnny said teasing him.

Derby sighed then spoke in a rather desperate sort of voice "Please King give it to me hard you're the only one who can do that and give me what I want" Derby replied.

"Your such a little slut Harrington now lie down still" Johnny ordered.

Derby did as he was told getting slightly turned on by the name calling, Johnny forced his legs apart and began to position himself at Derby's entrance he began to slowly edge his way inside Derby's ass.

Derby was now saying Johnny's name and moaning into a pillow nearby as Johnny thrusted again and again hitting the right spot which caused him so much pleasure.

"You want your trust fund friends to see you like this" Johnny asked.

"No Sir" Derby replied wanting noting more than to touch the Greasers hair and kiss him if it weren't for the tight restraints.

A song came on the stereo it was Love me like you do the words echoed through the room.

Ill let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight

My heads spinning around

I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for

Love me like you do.

There bodies collided again Johnny gave Derby a quick kiss on the mouth as he thrusted one last time releasing his seed into him.

Derby could feel the cum dripping from his ass "Your mine Harrington no one else gets to tap that but me" Johnny said getting his clothes back on and straightening his jacket "Wait Johnny untie my hands and take this cock ring of please" Derby said.

Johnny untied Derby's hands then took the ring of and wrapped his mouth around the Preps dick stroking it as he went until Derby came in the Greasers mouth Johnny licked his fingers.

The two of them kissed again then they heard the door open and there was Bif who looked horrified.


	2. Chapter 2-Dirty Little Secret

**Ch2-Dirty Little Secret**

"What is going on here Vincent you don't belong here get out?" Bif ordered.

"Friendly aren't we Taylor and relax I'm gone" Johnny said leaving through the window and climbing down the ladders.

Bif looked appalled at Derby he had hoped he would have noticed the feelings he had for him but was disappointed.

Derby was dressed now "Bif please look at me you can't go and tell the others about this" Derby said Bif looked up and met Derby's eyes and nodded.

Gord appeared "Hey, you two want to go to Old Vale and Box with me Parker, Brycee and Justin?" Gord asked.

"Sure I just need to shower first ill meet you all there" Derby said.

Derby let the hot water trail down his skin washing away the smell of oil and failure after today he would not let Vincent humiliate him any further.

As soon as Derby steppe outside of Harrington house Johnny, Ricky, Vance and Norton appeared to surround him Derby eyed up all of them "If you want a fight bring it" he replied "Your right Johnny he does look like a clown" Vance called.

The Greasers laughed Derby could feel his cheeks burning as he started to walk away from all of them.

"You will regret walking away from us Harrington" Johnny threatened his words trailed of as Derby got on his bike and drove full speed towards the gym.

"What's with that guy he's acting odd?" Ricky said amused.

Johnny secretly smiled to himself

"Let's go boys these bikes aren't going to fix themselves and where's Lucky, lefty and Hal?" Johnny commented.

"Lucky and Lefty had thought up some stupid plan to steal weapons from the nerds Observatory and have been gone awhile and Hal is visiting his family in hospital" Norton replied.

"Ok new plan let's go rescue those two idiots from the nerds then we get to work on the bikes" Johnny announced.

Lucky was in a fight with Thad and Melvin "Don't touch the hair nerdlings" Lucky shouted Thad's lisp was defiantly getting worse "Face..thy wrath easeball" Thad shouted Melvin threw a fire cracker at Lucky who fell back and hit the ground.

Lefty beat up Algie and Earnest and went over to kick Thad and Melvin's backsides for harming his friend.

Johnny, Ricky, Vance, Norton, Peanut appeared "Johnny Lucky smacked his head and now he's unconscious" Lefty replied.

Johnny helped Lefty pick up Lucky "Norton, Peanut and Ricky go raid The Nerds stash of weapons and bring them back to the Auto shop" Johnny ordered.

Lefty and Johnny supported Lucky back to the shop Lucky was coming around "Everything hurts I can't feel anything" Lucky replied.

Lefty gave Lucky a small kiss which made him smile "You had me worried boyo" Lefty commented.

"I'm not dead yet you son of a bitch" lucky said giving a cheeky wink at Lefty.

"No way you two are together since when?" Johnny asked.

"We have been together for almost 2 months now" Lefty explained.

"Please don't be mad Johnny and don't kick us out" Lucky said panicking.

Johnny placed a hand on Lefty and Lucky's shoulders and spoke comforting them "Guys I'm not kicking you out I haven't kicked Vance out and I know about him dating guys and girls so you don't need to worry" Johnny said.

Lefty and Lucky hugged Johnny he hugged them back from the corner of Johnny's eyes he could see Harrington looking smug with himself …I wouldn't look that smug Harrington if I were you Johnny commented.


End file.
